theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex King
|First_appearance = ?|predecessor = |title1 = Alexander James King|aliases = Iam Noone}} Alex King is a magically gifted Human who is considered an Adrenaline Junkie to some, Crazy to many, but a hero to those that understand his ambition and the mindset required for his goals. History Childhood Alexander James King was born February 5th, 2006 to Giovanni and Angela King in Los Angeles, California, with neither parent being too sure if they should keep him or not. Angela ultimately decided that she would keep the baby, and Giovanni decided that he would stay with her. Neither parent was prepared to have and raise a baby, and neither of their families were too keen on their barely 18 year old children having babies and left them to handle on their own. Still, they did the best that they could and in 2009 Angela was pregnant once more. By the end of the year, Alexander had a baby sister; Julianna Victoria King. The following 5 years strained Angela and Giovanni greatly as both had to work harder to make money for their family while Alexander did his best to help out by baby sitting his sister. Eventually Giovanni's anger with where his life went would cause him to join the Military in the hopes that it would benefit his family and help him escape. A Dark Road By 2015, Giovanni left for basic training and suggested that Angela stay in Los Angeles so that she can stay where things are familiar and he would sent money back from time to time. It would not be much that he sent and Angela still had to work to keep the house and everything else in order. Alexander continued to help raise his sister and decided to help his mother by working on the side until eventually in 2019 Alexander started working for a small local gang doing deliveries at first, and spreading into other roles as necessary. His time became consumed with working with this gang and working on gaining as much money as he could for his family. He was resourceful, and capable of dealing with people well as the years went on. Above all, he found peace with his decisions as he would learn and read about "Magic" and although his grades would slip in school his knowledge of magic would grow rapidly. In 2022, Alexander had found an amazing freedom in the world of Parkour and Free Running as he would allow his body to move through the world, mainly in order to escape being caught by the police or rival gang members. It also helped him get places he needed to be faster especially when he wanted to be sure that his mother would remain unaware of his activities and "After School Programs" that he was joining. All the while making time for his little sister when ever he could, watching as her love of computers and technology would flourish over time. Almost 18 months later, the gang that Alexander was a part of was actually taken over by a larger "Organization" that started to clean house removing any weak parts and tying up any loose ends. Alexander had little chance to escape or try and save his family when he was asked to meet with one of the local leaders in Los Angeles. Dimas Martinez was a man known to most as Blaze, a man with literal firepower, a wizard. Alexander was in his crosshairs due to the knowledge of magic that the young teen knew and was given the chance to live if he could prove his worth. This was the first time Alexander would both see for the first time and handle a channeling device, this one being a wand. He was given the instruction on how to work with fire, as it was the most intimidating and basic concept to manage. Blaze believed, "Even if you handle the fire incorrectly, you can still burn everything to ash." It was not easy at first, but eventually Alexander was able to prove his ability as a Wizard, granted not with any real skill, but the potential to do Magic proving he was a Type-II providing a world of opportunity for him in the Organization. Blaze would teach him how to work with fire bringing him on as his shadow in order to spread the Organization, but Alexander wanted to know how he could use Magic to bring him peace, how he could apply Magic to Parkour. Bittersweet Return Less than a year later, Giovanni would deliver a bittersweet return to his family. One would only hope that there would be a unified family but Alexander has lived a life that taught him hoping for good only brings the worse. For a few months the family seemed well, granted Alexander would not pull away from the Organization as he distanced further from his family and dove deeper into the magic as his name would start to make whispers to ears that mattered. One day Alexander came home after being away from quite some time and was met with the sight of his mother bloody, crying, and holding Julianna's lifeless body. A crippling sadness overwhelmed him as he clung to his mother and dead sister. Though the sadness was quickly replaced with rage when from his parents bedroom came his father, obviously drunk beyond reason. Alexander's mind only thought to raise his wand towards his father and focus on burning him alive only to have the power erupt, blow him out of the window, and release an explosive force the blew up his home. January 22nd, 2024 the King was pronounced dead. Some speculations pieced together that Alexander was working for Blaze, who is known to use fire to leave a message for others. Alexander was now considered dead to all, and most likely to the Organizations as well. He was free to take back his life, or at least what remained of it with all that he knew taken from him by his own hands. The power that came from the wand was capable of burning his hands bad enough to remove layers of skin from his palm. Instead of allow the loss to cripple him, Alexander left with a numb heart but a focused mind. A New Path For five years Alexander traveled across the World and in that time he came across one concept that he found would bring him the peace he needed, Ozaki 8. In the time since he started a new life, Alexander King, named Iam Noone to many, has successfully completed, Emerging Force, Birth of Sky, Life of Water, and Life of Wind. This was accomplished with the help of magic and the wand that he eventually bought to help him with potential his favorite Magic ability; Kinetikinesis in order to control specifically momentum around him. With four more Ordeals left to overcome, Alexander has decided to make his way to Union Falls in order to find someone willing to help him acquire a more suitable Channeling Device and optimal training to prepare for the next Ordeals. Personality Alexander is a determined, considerate, and joyful individual despite the events that have taken place in his life. There is an almost strange amount of optimism that he displays in most situations that drives him to "Live his best life", never allowing what scares him to also be what stops him. He has spent years learning how to meditate in order to clear his mind and free his heart from suffering and sometimes has to reestablish his inner peace. When something bothers him, he does well to hide his feelings but when he finally loses his composure it can be dangerous for those around. Still, he knows his limits and will remove himself from a negative situation that can bring him to that dark place, in order to protect his thoughts and to protect those around him. Another key feature is his desire to help people when ever he is given the opportunity and never will he ask for any compensation, at least not directly. He is a firm believer in "Pay it Forward" and decides that the world will give him the reward he has earned when it is time for him to receive it. Alexander loves listening to either Classical Music or some heavy Bass Dubstep. He also has a love for new knowledge in various forms of arts and excels in most artistic endeavors. He is not too fond of shoes or spending too much time planning anything. Powers and Abilities Powers * Wizardry | With his journey through the 8 Ordeals, his mind and spirit has to be refined in order not only succeed but also in order to survive each task. His ability to focus his Magic properly in order to perform each task requires precision and efficiency allow for him to excel in the very minimal Magic that he knows. ** Biomancy | Being one with nature has taught him a lot about what exists in nature, both with Fauna and Flora. Though he has started to explore the effects of Magic has had on both Flora and Fauna. * Kinetikinesis | Alexander has learned to focus his Magic to grant him not only better control over his own body, but also the momentum of forces that enter his field of magic. This is far from perfected, but he has learned that each new adventure allows for him to create new purposes for this power. * Pyromancy | Being the first type of magic that he learned, it has become somewhat refined. Instead of just manipulating fire Alexander actually manipulates temperature to a degree to allow him to better adapt to various survival situations. * Physical Prowess | Alexander has used his knowledge of magic to focus less on externalizing his power and discovering how to internalizing it in order to increase his performance levels for the Ordeals. Abilities * Improved Reaction Time | The act of being an Eco Warrior requires one to be able to react at a moments notice by perceiving the events transpiring and adapt accordingly and almost instantly. The training for the 8 Ordeals coupled with his Magical Enhancements and Kinetikkinesis has greatly improved his perception and reaction times. This method has also improved his deductive reasoning greatly. * Durable | Alexander has survived in harsh conditions with minimal food, water, or shelter in various environments for over half a decade. Not counting his life before the 8 Ordeals and thus has trained his body to take large amounts of punishment without comparable damages and even more damage without breaking composure. * Athleticism | The training that he has gone through brings his natural physical potential higher than an average athlete, and this is before applying the management of natural human adrenaline. * Mental Fortitude | When faced with life or death situations as a hobby, there is little that can cause him to lose focus or break his concentration and even fewer things that can break through his willpower. Equipment * Currently None. Relationships Family * Angela King (mother) deceased * Giovanni King (father) deceased * Julianna Victoria King (Sister) deceased Allies * No one notable Enemies *Dimas Martinez (Blaze) *The Organization